Freak Show
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais du s'approcher de lui. Il n'aurait jamais du le regarder. Il aurait du deviner que ça le tuerait. Que ça les tuerait tous... AU. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

HAHA je crains toujours autant en résumés, c'est bien

J'ai des trucs à dire, avant. Comme bien souvent... :)

- Cette fic risque d'être dark. Enfin je l'imagine très dark. Je vais peut être pas réussir à la rapporter comme je la vois, mais bon. J'écoute des musiques partiellement triste (qui me font pleurer, ce qui n'est pas pratique, admettez le). Je posterais la playlist sur tumblr une fois ce chapitre en ligne, si vous voulez la lire dans les mêmes conditions que je l'écrit.

- Attention à la Death Fic. Je ne sais pas encore si ça va en être une, mais le fait est qu'elle m'est venue en Death fic. Sauf que ça me crève le coeur de devoir tuer quelqu'un. Je verrais le moment venu, mais préparez vous psychologiquement dès maintenant, on sait jamais. Ne vous attachez à aucun des personnages. Au cas où.

- Si tout va bien, il y aura un lemon quelque part.

- AU parce que pas dans le monde SPN, mais aussi AU parce que dans un monde pas trop semblable au notre. Disons nos technologies avec la mentalité de fin du dix neuvième siècle quoi. Pas compatible, je sais, mais fanFICTION, merci :)

.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, enjoy, mes lapins.

* * *

_**Freak Show**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux et s'étira lentement avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva de son canapé en baillant et trébucha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui vibra sous les coups rageur qu'on lui donnait. Il ouvrit la porte et lança un sourire à la femme qui se trouvait sur son perron.

- Hey, Lisa!

L'air sérieux de la brune le fit déchanter:

- Que...

- Dean Winchester, as-tu seulement vu l'heure?

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre:

- Dix heures trente. Ecoute, Lisa, je suis touché par ton intérêt, mais j'ai eu une nuit agitée, et...

- On est mercredi, Dean! Tu étais censé être chez moi à neuf heures! Ben m'a appelée en catastrophe parce qu'il était seul et qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Je t'ai appelé six fois!

Dean baissa les yeux. Le début de la semaine avait passé si vite qu'il avait du mal à la croire:

- Mercredi...? Lisa, j'ai...

- Je t'ai demandé un service! Un! Et tu trouve le moyen de ne pas me le rendre?!

- Un service...? Tu sais très bien que je suis ravi de l'avoir le mercredi.

- Alors pourquoi tu continue à faire la foire?! Tu _sais_ que tu dois être prêt à neuf heures, Dean. Et où est ton téléphone?!

- Quelque part dans...

- Est-ce que tu as ramené une fille?

Dean s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, croisa les bras et soupira:

- Lisa, je crois que ça ne te regarde plus...

Elle eut l'air dégouté, l'espace d'une seconde, mais se reprit:

- Ben est dans la voiture et je ne voudrais pas qu'il croise le chemin d'une de tes prostituées à moitié nues.

- Ce ne sont pas des prostituées...

Il vit sa machoire se serrer et décida de changer de tactique. Mieux vallait éviter de la pousser à bout de nerfs. Il savait parfaitement ce que ça pouvait donner.

- C'est bon, je suis seul. Envoie le moi.

Elle hocha la tête puis retourna à sa voiture pour en faire descendre Ben. Après avoir embrassé sa mère, il se dirigea vers la maison, alors que Lisa redémarrait en trombe, sans doute pour retourner au travail. Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de Ben alors que le garçon passait devant lui:

- Comment ça va, mon grand?

Il ne répondit pas et partit s'installer directement devans la télévision. Dean soupira et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

- J'suis désolé, Ben. J'ai été embarqué dans une soirée, et...

- Tu sens l'alcool, Dean.

Il ne montra pas au garçon à quel point ses paroles le blessèrent. Comme à chaque fois, il cacha sa déception derrière une grimace et envoya une légère tape derrière la tête de Ben. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

- Pourrais-tu aller te doucher, s'il te plaît, papa?

- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner?

- Maman m'a acheté des croissants en venant ici.

- Ok. Je vais me doucher. Sois sage.

Il voulut l'embrasser sur le front, mais Ben l'esquiva, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Dean secoua la tête puis monta en silence à l'étage. Quand il redescendit, douché et changé, il fit un crochet par la cuisine pour se servir un café puis rejoignit Ben dans le salon. Son fils, basculant d'une chaine à l'autre sans vraiment prêter attention aux programmes, l'ignora, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise:

- Hey, Ben... Je suis désolé, vraiment... Je sais que je suis pas le meilleur père du monde, et je sais que j'ai franchement déconné...

Dean n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants. Et, malheureusement, le sien n'échappait pas à la rêgle. Ben posa la télécommande sur ses genoux et dit en penchant la tête sur le côté:

- Tu sais, il y a une fête foraine, en ville...

- Oh... Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu sais ce que ta mère pense de ce genre d'endroit, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais on est pas forcés de lui dire. Ça peut être notre petit secret...

Dean se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé:

- Tu profite du fait que je me sente mal, hein?

Ben haussa les épaules avec toute l'innocence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Dean but une gorgée de son café puis soupira:

- Très bien. Mais pas de fast-food.

- Non! Tous les mercredis c'est fast-food. C'est le seul jour de la semaine où j'y ai le droit.

- Pas les jours de fêtes foraines. C'est dit, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

**xx-xx**

Ils avaient pris le chemin de la fête foraine dès qu'ils eurent quitté le Burger King où ils avaient mangé. Dean trouva leur première heure à la fête foraine des plus banales. Mais il prit sur lui, parce qu'il était là pour faire plaisir à Ben avant tout. Le garçon avait tenu à faire deux tours d'un manège appelé le "shaker". Et Dean du admettre qu'il portait bien son nom. Dean avait ensuite gagné une peluche en forme de koala et une épée en plastique lors d'un jeu de tir à la carabine. Ben avait mieux accueilli l'épée que le koala et avait passé vingt bonnes minutes à menacer les passants de son arme factice.

- Alors, demanda Dean en piquant un bout de barbe-à-papa à Ben. Quel est le programme, maintenant?

- La maison hantée, répondit le garçon en pointant une direction du doigt. Je l'ai vue là bas, à côté de la pêche aux canards.

- En route, alors.

Ils se mirent en marche et, après quelques mètres, Dean demanda, sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

- Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter à la pêche aux canards, tant qu'on y est. Je sais que tu _adore_ ça.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers le garçon:

- Ben?

Mais son fils avait disparu. Dean tourna sur lui même, tentant d'apercevoir le garçon:

- Ben?!

Il revint sur ses pas, sentant la panique se glisser en lui:

- BEN!

Il finit par apercevoir le garçonnet, debout devant une tente, regardant fixement une affiche en contre-plaqué. Il le rejoignit en trottinant et lui attrappa le bras:

- Ben! Ne refais jamais ça, compris?! Allez viens, la maison hantée est par là...

- Oublie la maison hantée. Je veux entrer là dedans.

Dean se tourna vers la tente gris sale, peu inspiré, et dit avec une grimace:

- Vraiment? Je crois que la maison hantée serait plus sympa.

- Non, regarde.

Il jeta un oeil à la pancarte que lui montrait le garçon. Sur celle ci étaient dessinés dans un style vintage ce qui devait être un Ange et un Démon se battant l'un contre l'autre. Le Démon, aux cornes, à la queue en pointe et à la peau rouge, avait tout pour faire peur. Toutes dents dehors, il hurlait un cri silencieux vers l'Ange qui le tenait par la gorge. De l'être ailé émanait des lignes or et blanches, sans doute pour représenter la lumière divine. Au dessus des deux figures était inscrit à l'encre bleu foncé: "Crowley's Freak Show". Ben sourit franchement:

- Ça à l'air cool.

- Non. Non, Ben, c'est loin d'être cool.

- Pourquoi?

Dean aperçut un homme en costume noir sortir de sous la tente et se planter à l'entrée. Il se pencha vers Ben et lui expliqua:

- Parce que ces gens n'ont pas demandé à être là, Ben. Ils sont retenus prisonniers par des gens horrible, juste pour amuser d'autres gens horribles, qui ne veulent que rire d'eux. Tu aimerais ça, toi, qu'on paye pour venir se moquer de toi?

Le garçon haussa les épaules:

- On se moque de moi, à l'école. Je vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me moquer de quelqu'un aussi...

- Vraiment? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Qui se moque de toi? Pourquoi?

- C'est Tommy Blake et sa bande... Parce que... Tu crains un peu, comme père.

Dean se redressa et croisa les bras:

- Oh. Vraiment.

Ben secoua la tête et le regard de son père fit un aller-retour entre le montreur de monstres et l'affiche devant son fils.

- Et les "père cools" de la bande à Blake, là, ils les emmènent dans les freak shows de ce genre?

- Certainement pas...

Il lui désigna la tente d'un signe de tête et s'approcha du montreur:

- Vous êtes... Crowley, c'est ça?

- C'est moi même.

- Vous avez des gens intéressants, là dedans?

- Le meilleurs des Etats-Unis, monsieur.

Dean jeta un regard à Ben, qui piétinait déjà d'impatience, puis demanda:

- Et... Rien qui ne puisse choquer un garçon de dix ans...?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons.

Il se pencha en avant pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ben:

- Je ne voudrais pas choquer mes petits visiteurs, n'est-ce pas?

- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment un Ange et un Démon?

- Bien entendu. Crowley ne fait pas de publicité mensongère.

- On pourra les voir?

Le montreur se redressa et regarda Dean:

- Il va falloir mettre le prix...

- Bon, admettons qu'on veuille les voir... Ça nous ferait combien?

Crowley réfléchit une seconde puis annonça:

- Cinq dollars. Par tête.

Dean aller protester, mais il repensa aux paroles de Ben et se retint. Il serait un père au moins aussi cool que celui de ce Tommy Blake. Il sortit deux billets et les tendit à Crowley qui les glissa dans sa poche en souriant. Il écarta un pan de la tente et appela:

- LUCIA!

Une toute petit femme sortit de la tente et vint se planter près de Crowley. Elle ne lui arrivait même pas au genou. Le montreur sourit à ses deux clients et demanda:

- N'est-elle pas mignonne?

Dean ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à ce demi-mètre de bonne femme. Il jeta un regard à Ben qui, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Lucia, veux-tu présenter nos deux merveilles à ces gens, s'il te plait?

La petite femme secoua la tête et fit signe à Dean et Ben de la suivre sous la tente. Lucia marchait relativement rapidement, compte tenu de la taille de ses jambes. Il ne faisait pas aussi sombre que Dean aurait pu le penser. Et ce n'était en rien le zoo qu'il s'était imaginé. Les "monstres" n'étaient séparés de leur public que par une petit grille, aussi haute que Lucia. Ils pouvaient aisément s'enfuir, s'ils le voulaient. A part peut être la femme tronc qu'il aperçut sur sa droite, qui aurait quelque difficulté à passer par dessus la barrière. Mais les autres, siamois, femme à barbe, homme-chien, femme-chameau... Tous pouvaient s'enfuir s'ils le voulaient.

La vérité frappa Dean comme un coup de poing: ils ne _voulaient pas_ s'enfuir. Parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Comment se faire accepter ailleurs que dans un cirque quand votre soeur est collée à vous par la taille ou quand votre anatomie vous oblige à vous déplacer à la manière d'un camélidé? S'ils sortaient d'ici, ils étaient morts. Morts ou engagés dans un autre cirque ambulant.

Lucia les entraîna au fond de la tente, dans une petite annexe. Sans que Dean ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, elle était plus sombre que la partie principale. Deux cages -de vraies cages, cette fois- d'environ trois mètres de large sur quatre de long chacune, hautes comme deux hommes, étaient accolées l'une à l'autre. Leur sol était recouverte de paille -sans doute une vaine tentative de rendre le sol plus confortable- et elles possédaient chacune un petit abri sommaire fait de planches de bois.

La petite femme saisit une barre de fer posée à terre près d'un des deux enclos et tapa sur les barreaux, les faisant résonner. Ben se recula légèrement et attrapa le poignet de son père, effrayé par toute cette mise en scène. La petite femme continua de taper sur les barreaux et dit, avec un fort accent espagnol et d'une voix aussi haut perchée que Dean l'avait imaginée:

- Je vous laisse ici. Je reviens dans quart d'heure. Pas parler, pas toucher, pas trop s'approcher. Ange est fragile.

Elle lança la barre une dernière fois sur les cages puis sortit de l'annexe, laissant Dean est Ben dans un silence relatif, l'écho du bruit fait par la petite femme résonnant encore dans leur tête. Le garçon lâcha le bras de son père, les yeux rivés sur les deux cages. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement, aucun signe de vie dans aucune des deux. Ben s'approcha lentement de la cage de droite:

- Soit prudent, Ben.

- Ils sont en cage... Il ne vont rien nous faire.

Dean jeta un regard suspect à la cage de droite avant de se rapprocher de l'autre. Il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'abri, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un furtif bruissement. Il colla son front contre les barreaux et inspecta la cage. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait que la créature avait bu ou mangé récemment. En revanche, Dean put apercevoir plusieurs plumes perdues ici et là entre les brins de paille. Il s'accroupit et tendit le bras pour en saisir une. Il s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'un grondement s'échappa de l'abri. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Ben, bien trop occupé par l'autre cage pour avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, il étendit davantage le bras et saisit une des plumes le plus vite possible avant de s'éloigner des barreaux. Il resta accroupi et inspecta son trésor. Elle était d'un brun orangé sur l'extérieur et blanche à l'intérieur, rayée de brun. Il passa le pouce sur toute la longueur de la plume, notant à quel point elle était douce au toucher. Si Crowley avait truqué ses deux "monstres", il avait bien fait les choses car la plume que Dean tenait entre ses mains avait l'air bien réelle. Il releva les yeux sur la cage, toujours sans signe de vie, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir l'Ange sortir de sa cachette.

En aucun cas il ne s'attendit à ce qui allait suivre. Il y eut un concert de bruits -grognements, feulements, bruissements, Dean n'eut ni l'envie ni le temps de les identifier-, un mouvement rapide, trop rapide, et Ben laissa échapper un hurlement aussi court que perçant.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Ouuuuuuuh un Cliff sur le premier chapitre... Quelle mauvaise auteure je fais :)

Ha oui, je voulais vous dire, aussi. Tous les Freaks de cette fanfiction (sauf Cas et Victor -Qui est Victor? VOUS VERREZ BIEN QUI EST VICTOR) ont réellement existé. A une époque antérieure à la notre, bien sûr, mais je voulais faire un clin d'oeil à ces "monstres".


	2. Chapter 2

Pour info, je déclare "_A Thousand Years_" de Christina Perri musique officielle de cette fiction, parce qu'elle correspond trop bien à tout ça pour pouvoir l'ignorer.

Soyez gentilles de prendre note qu'une description comme celles que je fais ici relève de la torture pour moi, même si vous n'aimez pas, par pitié, appréciez l'effort (oui, j'ai galéré)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Quand Dean tourna la tête vers la seconde cage, il sentit son souffle lui échapper. Ce qu'il supposa être le Démon était sortit de sa cachette et avait saisit Ben par le col de son sweat, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres pour l'approcher de son visage. Le garçon avait tourné la tête vers son père pour ne pas faire face au monstre, mais il l'observait toujours d'un air terrifié, du coin de l'oeil.

Le Démon n'avait pas la peau rouge, comme l'avait représenté l'affiche devant la tente. A part ça, il avait à peu près tout les attributs nécessaires pour se faire appeler un Démon. Sur son front perçaient deux cornes brûnatres, juste sous la naissance de ses cheveux. Elles ne mesuraient qu'une demi dizaine de centimètres, mais c'était suffisant pour les remarquer. Derrière lui, une longue et fine queue couverte d'un duvet du même brun que ses cheveux s'agitait nerveusement. Ses yeux ambres, aux pupilles trop effilées pour sembler humaine, inspectaient Ben dans tout ses détails, alors que ses lèvres se déformaient dans un rictus qui dévoilait deux canines plus longues que la normale.

Dean se releva rapidement et avança le plus doucement possible vers la cage, montrant ses paumes au Démon, témoignant de sa bienveillance. Il utilisa sa voix la moins hostile pour s'adresser au monstre, bien que celle-ci soit légèrement tremblante:

- Personne ne veut vous blesser. Nous voulions juste... Voir. Alors, s'il vous plaît, lâchez mon fils...

Le monstre tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air encore plus menaçant, ce qui lui arracha un sursaut. I continua cependant:

- S'il vous plaît. C'est un enfant... Laissez-le tranquille.

Il était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'eux. S'il tendait le bras, il pouvait facilement attraper le poignet de Ben. Mais il n'en fit rien. Cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, à part énerver le Démon et déclencher quelque chose proche de l'Apocalypse. Il se contenta de continuer à murmurer les mêmes mots, non sans remarquer le sourire malsain du monstre qui s'élargissait à chaque secondes.

Du coin de l'oeil, Dean aperçut du mouvement dans la deuxième cage, mais il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, ne voulant pour rien au monde quitter Ben du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, à s'observer en chien de faïence, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le bruit étouffé de la tente principale et les gémissements occasionnels de Ben. Après plusieurs -interminables- secondes, il y eut de nouveau du mouvement dans l'autre cage, et Dean sursauta lorsqu'une main vint s'enrouler autour du cou du Démon. Il tourna la tête et, bien malgré lui, recula de quelques pas sous la surprise. Crowley ne leur avait pas menti. C'était un Ange -un _putain_d'Ange! Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile fine, laissant apparaître la musculature discrète de son torse et de son dos, mais surtout, _surtout_, ses ailes imposantes. Dean ne put qu'en supposer l'envergure car la cage était trop petite pour lui permettre de les étirer. En revanche, il eut l'occasion d'en admirer la couleur, d'un brun orangé très clair, blanches à l'intérieur. Elles n'avaient rien à envier aux semblants d'ailes blanche que promettait l'affiche de Crowley. L'aile droite de l'Ange était repliée contre son corps, lui permettant d'être plus proches des barreaux, tandis que la gauche était dépliée, autant que la petite cage le lui permettait. Il avait passé son bras droit à travers les barreaux pour saisir le Démon à la gorge, tournant le dos à Dean. Son regard bleu observait fixement son adversaire, le défiant silencieusement.

Le sourire du Démon s'agrandit en même temps que s'accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Dean, et il inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche. Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la cage thoracique de l'Ange, juste avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix grave:

- Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça...

Le Démon lâcha Ben d'une main pour désigner ses cornes:

- Je ne vaux que ce que je mérite de valloir, Castiel...

L'Ange -_Castiel_- lui envoya un regard menaçant et Dean aperçut les muscles de son avant-bras se contracter alors qu'il resserrait sa prise. Le Démon leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha Ben. Dean saisit immédiatement le garçon et le serra contre lui, tremblant. Castiel libéra le Démon qui partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la cage, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

l'Ange se retourna vers Dean et son fils, l'air sincérement désolé:

- Veuillez excuser Victor... Il prend un peu trop au pied de la lettre les ordres de Crowley.

Il secoua les ailes en soupirant:

- Nous sommes censés agir comme les créatures auxquelles nous ressemblons. Mais Victor n'a rien d'un Démon.

- Tout comme tu n'as rien d'un Ange, grogna l'intéressé.

Castiel lui envoya un regard noir avant de passer sa main à travers les barreaux, la tendant vers Dean.

- Je m'appelle Castiel. J'ignore mon vrai nom, mais c'est comme ça que m'a appelé Crowley, ajouta-til en haussant les épaules.

Le "Démon" ne perdit pas de temps et se leva pour se coller une nouvelle fois aux barreaux, dévoilant ses canines dans un sourire qu'il voulait amical:

- Victor Swenson. Contrairement à mon emplumé de voisin, j'ai vécu avec ma mère pendant mes dix premières années de vie. Donc je connais mon véritable nom. Et c'est Victor Swenson.

Les yeux de Dean firent un aller-retour entre les deux monstres puis bégaya:

- Vous... Vous avez essayé de tuer mon fils.

- Loin de là! s'exclama Victor. J'ai essayé de lui faire peur. Plutôt réussi, non?

Ben enfouit son visage dans la veste de son père et gémit. Dean secoua la tête et sentit la colère prendre la place de la peur dans sa poitrine. Il souleva son fils et sortit de la tente, alors que le garçon s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Castiel saisit les barreaux de sa cage et hurla:

- NON! Revenez! Attendez!

Mais ils ne revinrent pas. De rage, l'ange frappa contre sa cage, faisant vibrer la grille. Il se retourna vers Victor et vociféra:

- C'est de ta faute, Victor! Tu as tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois! On aurait pu... _Il_ aurait pu...

Le Démon sortit de sa cachette et répondit sur le même ton, sa queue fouettant nerveusement l'air et ses lèvres découvrant ses canines:

- Il aurait pu quoi, Castiel?! Nous faire sortir?!

L'aile gauche de Castiel frappa nerveusement les barreaux qui les séparaient avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, dehors, Cas? continua Victor. On ne peut pas vivre comme les gens dehors, tu le sais, ça. Et Crowley, il... Tu sais comment il est. On ne tiendrais pas dix minutes dehors.

- Sauf si quelqu'un nous aide...

- Qui voudra nous aider? On est des _monstres_... On est né pour vivre comme ça.

Castiel se retourna vivement, et ses ailes se cognèrent contre les parois de la cage:

- Parce que tu appelle ça vivre, toi? Regarde moi, Victor. Je ne peux même pas allonger mes ailes correctement. Comment... Comment je suis censé vivre...?

Les épaules de Victor s'affaissèrent et il soupira:

- J'en sais rien, Cas...

Il regarda tristement l'Ange s'éloigner de lui et s'asseoir près de son abri, enroulant ses ailes autour de lui. Il s'assit à son tour sur la paille sèche, le corps collé contre les barreaux. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Castiel avait raison. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

**xx-xx**

Dean savait qu'il faisait une grosse erreur. Sans doute la plus grosse de sa vie. Et il s'insultait lui même de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, alors que le faisceau de sa lampe torche éclairait les différentes attractions de la fête foraine. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de revenir au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de revenir tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais, une fois Ben rentré chez sa mère, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressasser les évènements de la journée. Et, quand il tenta de dormir, ce ne fut que pour entendre le cri de l'Ange tentant de les retenir.

Alors il décida de faire taire sa raison. Il s'était rhabilé rapidement, avait saisit sa lampe de poche et avait reprit la route vers la fête foraine. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci avait déjà fermé ses portes et les forains semblaient tous être partis se coucher. Il avançait sans un bruit dans les allées, tentant de retrouver son chemin. Mais tout était différent, de nuit. Il reconnut la maison hantée et continua son chemin. Il mit un bon quart d'heure de plus pour retrouver la tente du montreur de monstres. Il la contourna pour se retrouver à l'arrière de celle-ci, au niveau de la petite annexe dans laquelle se trouvaient l'Ange et le Démon. Il jeta un oeil au mobil home à quelques mètres de lui. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et il lui sembla que le forain dormait à poings fermés. Il éteignit sa lampe-torche et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, avant de s'agenouiller près de la toile de tente et de glisser la main dessous. Il la souleva en silence puis, dans un mouvement rapide, il s'allongea, se glissa à l'intérieur et laissa le tissu retomber derrière lui.

Il s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets, pour savoir s'il avait été entendu. La foire était restée aussi endormie qu'une minute auparavant. Dean laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte, puis se redressa, époussetant par réflexe son pantalon. Il s'approcha des deux cages, qu'il ne pouvait que deviner, tant l'obscurité était épaisse, sous la tente. Il récupéra sa lampe de poche et l'alluma. Le faisceau transperça la nuit pour éclairer le visage de l'Ange, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il ne put arrêter le cri de surprise qui lui échappa, lâcha la lampe et manqua de tomber en arrière. Castiel passa les bras entre les barreaux, une main saisissant la veste de Dean pour le retenir et l'autre se posant sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'émettre un son. Dans la semi obscurité, il vit le regard de l'Ange se poser dans le vide et son visage se teinter d'inquiétude. Il écoutait.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Castiel le lâcha enfin, et Dean se recula de quelques mètres, suffisamment pour être hors de portée de lui.

- Vous devriez être plus silencieux... chuchota l'Ange.

- Ha ouais...?

Dean ramassa la lampe torche et souffla, sa colère transpirant de ses mots:

- Vous devriez arrêter de surgir de nulle part, alors...

Castiel esquissa un sourire:

- Vous êtes revenu...

- Il faut croire.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis curieux. Je crois que ça me perdra.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté, comme l'aurait fait un jeune chien intrigué:

- Curieux?

Dean haussa les sourcils et dit avec un sourire:

- Mec, t'as des ailes dans le dos... Je crois que ça rendrait tout le monde curieux.

- La plupart des gens sont juste effrayés. Ou dégoûtés. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils ressentent de la pitié... Mais rarement de la curiosité.

- Ouais... J'imagine que les gens ne vous regardent pas indéfiniment, hein?

Il haussa les épaules, faisant remuer ses ailes par la même occasion, avant de répondre en regardant l'autre cage:

- Et encore, je suis du bon côté.

Dean suivit son regard et vit le Démon qui dormait profondément, couché en chien de fusil contre les barreaux qui séparaient leur deux cages, la queue enroulée autour de son corps.

- Les catholiques ont généralement peur de lui. Et ils me prennent pour un cadeau de Dieu.

- Et ils ne trouvent pas ça offensant de trouver un cadeau de Dieu en cage?

- Vous trouvez ça offensant...?

- Je ne suis pas catholique...

Il soupira puis secoua la tête:

- Mais oui, je trouve ça offensant. Pour vous.

L'Ange haussa les épaules une fois de plus puis s'assit en tailleur. Ses ailes s'agitèrent pendant un petit moment autour de lui, alors qu'il leur cherchait une position confortable. Il finit par les étendre devant lui, à défaut d'autre chose. Dean s'assit à son tour, face à lui, le regard vissé sur les ailes qui dépassaient de la cage.

- Vous... Vous les avez toujours eues?

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, oui. Mais j'ignore si elles ont toujours été comme ça...

Dean releva la tête, sourcils froncés:

- C'est à dire?

- Vous avez déjà vu un oisillon? Comme leurs ailes ne ressemblent à rien à la naissance... Je ne sais pas si les miennes ont toujours eu leurs plumes. Je ne pense pas...

- Elles sont magnifiques.

Castiel sourit franchement et ses ailes tressaillirent de contentement:

- Merci. C'est une chose que j'entends rarement...

- J'imagine...

Dean tendit la main vers les plumes mais Castiel les éloigna dans un sursaut.

- Désolé, dit-il en reculant sa main. C'est un peu intime, j'imagine...

- Non. Enfin... C'est juste que personne ne les a touchées, avant. Personne d'autre que moi même.

Il baissa la tête et souffla, tout en jouant avec une des plumes sur le sol:

- J'ai pas reçu énormément d'affection dans ma vie...

Dean le regarda avec empathie, mais l'Ange se reprit rapidement, laissant tomber la plume, et demanda, comme si rien ne s'était passé, toujours en chuchotant:

- Alors, que voulez vous savoir, au juste?

- Pardon...?

- Vous avez dit être curieux. J'imagine donc que vous êtes venu pour me poser des questions...

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, même si, dit comme cela, ça paraissait évident. Dean sourit puis murmura:

- Pourquoi ne pas tout me dire...? Ou plutôt... Pourquoi ne pas me dire tout ce que vous avez envie de me dire?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en souriant, comme s'il se retenait, puis il se redressa.

Et il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire.

Il lui raconta comment sa mère l'avait laissé dans une poubelle, trop effrayée par son physique pour le moins inhabituel. Il lui raconta comment Crowley lui avait sauvé la vie, comment il avait grandi, ne pouvant aller à l'école et n'ayant pour précepteurs que les autres monstres du spectacle. Crowley l'avait fait travaillé dès qu'il put comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Il fut d'abord présenté comme les autres phénomènes de la tente principale. Jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur, sans raison apparente, ne tente de le battre avec un barre de fer. A partir de ce moment, Crowley devint hyper-protecteur avec lui et le mit en cage.

Victor les rejoignit alors que Castiel venait de prendre treize ans. La mère du Démon venait de mourir et il était par conséquent démuni de la protection qu'elle lui avait offert pendant dix ans. Victor et Castiel ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu. Ils avaient tout juste accepté l'un l'autre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Dean. Les deux "monstres" étant dans la même galère, il avait supposé que ces deux là devaient être copains comme cochons.

Castiel lui raconta ensuite ses envies de liberté, la façon dont il écoutait chaque jour les oiseaux, les jalousant de pouvoir aller où ils le voulaient, quand ils le voulaient, alors que lui devait rester assis là, dans une cage trop petite pour lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils et demanda, une fois qu'il eut terminé son -long- récit, toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Victor, qui dormait du sommeil du juste:

- Mais toi... Est-ce que tu peux voler...?

- J'en ai aucune idée, souffla Castiel, ne relevant pas le tutoiement. Honnêtement... Je ne sais même pas quelle taille font mes ailes. Je n'ai jamais pu les étendre convenablement depuis que j'ai une quinzaine d'années.

Dean pensa à la sensation désagréable qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans les genoux après ne pas avoir pu les déplier, lors de long voyages en voiture.

- Ça doit te faire un mal de chien...

- C'est assez déplaisant, oui...

Dean jaugea du regard les ailes de Castiel, toujours étendues devant lui, puis dit avec un sourire:

- Je suis sûr qu'elles peuvent te soulever.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais pouvoir voler au moins une fois avant de mourir. Mais je doute que Crowley ne m'en laisse l'occasion. Il aurait trop peur que je ne revienne pas.

- Tu reviendrais...?

L'Ange baissa les yeux sur ses ailes et secoua la tête:

- Je ne saurais pas où aller... Oui, je pense que je reviendrais.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

- Pas si stupide que ça. J'ai eu des dizaines de chances de m'enfuir.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

- Parce que sans aide, je serais de nouveau enfermé dans les vingt-quatre heures... Voire pire.

Il y eut un silence, troublé par le chant d'un merle, à l'extérieur. Castiel tourna la tête puis soupira:

- Le jour va bientôt se lever... Tu devrais partir avant que Crowley ne se réveille.

Dean hocha la tête et se releva, ramassant sa lampe torche.

- Tu sais... Je pensais faire une erreur en venant ici.

- C'en était une.

- Certes. Mais c'était sympa. J'ai vraiment apprécié parler avec toi.

Dean eut un léger rire puis dit:

- J'ai monopolisé ton temps de parole...

- Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

Il se dirigea vers la toile, ne manquant pas de remarquer le sourire sincère de Castiel suite à ses mots. Il se baissa pour soulever la toile, mais l'Ange l'apostropha dans un chuchotement:

- Hey...

Dean se retourna et il lui dit, tout en se relevant:

- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Winchester. Dean Winchester, précisa-t-il en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête et le regarda se glisser à l'extérieur le plus silencieusement possible, et écouta le bruit de ses pas s'évanouir dans la nuit. Il secoua ses ailes avec un sourire et partit s'allonger sous son abri.

Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Dean serait le premier.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Des fois, je prévois un truc, dans ma tête, et au moment de l'écrire, mon cerveau me dis "HAHAHAHA, Certainement pas!"... Et quand c'est le cas, je termine avec quelque chose de très différent par rapport à ce qui était prévu. C'est le cas ici... Mais ça me déplaît pas trop, donc ça va.

HA OUI, si quelqu'un peut me dire comment traduire "to snort" dans le sens "rire", je lui en serais extrèmement reconnaissante. :)


	3. Chapter 3

****Et hop, je termine ma série de MàJ de fifolie par Freak Show :D

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dean revint voir Castiel une nuit sur deux. Ils passaient généralement la nuit entière à discuter de tout et de rien, d'eux, de leur vie, de Victor, de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le Démon était souvent endormi. Il n'avait participé que très rarement à leur conversation, et c'était pour finir par les laisser seul et tomber de fatigue dans un coin de sa cage.  
Ce soir là, cela faisait exactement trois semaines que Dean effectuait ses visites nocturnes. Cette nuit là était un peu différente. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait, mais Castiel était trop silencieux pour que tout aille bien. Dean, assis sur le sol frais et adossé contre les barreaux de la cage de Castiel soupira, brisant un des nombreux silence de la nuit:

- Je ne pourrais pas passer te voir, dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. J'ai Ben à la maison à partir de samedi et sa mère prendrait assez mal le fait que je l'accueille en mode zombie.

Il devina Castiel hocher la tête avant que l'Ange ne souffle:

- Ben est ton fils, c'est ça...?  
- Oui...

Ils n'avaient fait que survoler le sujet Ben et Lisa, jusqu'ici. Pas vraiment volontairement d'ailleurs.

- Lisa et moi, on s'est rencontrés trop jeunes. On s'est un peu emballés et... On était pas fait l'un pour l'autre... Elle cherchait à se poser, se marier, faire des gosses... Pas moi. Elle m'a un peu pris par surprise quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse. J'ai essayé de rester, mais c'était pas pour moi, cette vie. Je suis parti avant qu'elle accouche. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour Ben. C'est quand même mon gosse.

Il tritura la lanière de sa lampe de poche sans dire un mot, attendant que Castiel ne parle en premier. Voyant que cela n'allait pas arriver, il soupira en se retournant:

- Castiel... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
- Tout va bien.  
- Me prend pas pour un crétin, tu es bien plus bavard que ça...

Castiel soupira, ses ailes s'affaissant légèrement. Il s'avança vers les barreaux et s'assit en tailleur, faisant face à Dean, puis dit d'une voix grave:

- On s'en va.  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je veux dire qu'on s'en va. On quitte cet état et on va en Indiana.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Victor qui ronflait doucement puis revint sur Castiel:

- Non. Non, non, non. Tu... Vous pouvez pas partir.  
- Nous sommes des forains. C'est notre quotidien, de bouger. On est déjà resté assez longtemps ici.  
- Longtemps?! Vous êtes là depuis trois semaines!

Castiel lui envoya un regard qui lui intimait de baisser le ton avant de répondre en chuchotant:

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et demanda en secouant la tête:

- Et vous partez quand?  
- Dimanche.  
- Dimanche? _Ce_ dimanche?  
- Oui...

Il se releva et se passa un main sur le visage. Castiel leva les yeux sur lui, ne sachant déchiffrer l'expression de l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux. Dean se mordit la lèvre, puis soupira:

- Tu aurais franchement pu me le dire avant, non?

L'Ange se leva et secoua la tête:

- Je ne le savais pas, avant. Je crois que je ne suis même pas censé le savoir, maintenant. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Lucia et Crowley. Il n'a pas l'habitude de nous dire qu'on bouge avant le jour J. Je suis désolé, Dean, j'ai...  
- Ouais, ça va.

Son ton avait été sec. Plus que Castiel ne s'y était attendu. Il avait pensé que Dean les aiderait, par un quelconque moyen, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction négative de ce genre. Alors il se braqua également.

- Oh, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'on ne resterait pas éternellement ici. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'on allait aimer suffisamment la Californie pour s'y installer pour le restant de nos jours? On est des nomades, Dean. Tu aurais peut être du regarder la définition du mot dans le dictionnaire avant de revenir pour me faire la conversation.

Dean le dévisagea, visiblement choqué:

- Quoi? C'est toi, qui ma _supplié_ de revenir, la première fois que j'ai quitté cette tente avec Ben. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Et tu semblais plutôt content de me revoir, ce soir là.

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir et Dean secoua la tête, saisissant sa lampe restée au sol, puis dit, menaçant l'Ange de son index:

- Tu sais quoi...? C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Fais bon voyage, jusqu'en Indiana. Envoie moi une carte postale si tu trouve le temps.

Et il se glissa sous la toile de tente et disparut dans la nuit noire. Castiel resta un moment planté devant les barreaux de sa prison, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied rageur dans la paille couvrant le sol de sa cellule. Il jura, partagé entre la colère et la tristesse, et se laissa tomber assis dans un coin. La vérité, c'était qu'il appréciait Dean WInchester. Et il était plus en colère contre Crowley, contre le fait qu'ils devaient partir, contre le monde entier, plutôt que contre Dean lui même. Il aurait préféré faire des adieux digne de ce nom à son ami. Il avait tout gâché.

**xx-xx**

Dean avait tenu ses promesses. Il n'était pas revenu. Castiel avait espéré le revoir, lors de ces deux derniers jours. Même en pleine journée, en tant que visiteur. Ou ne serait-ce que Ben. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui assurer que Dean n'était pas furieux contre lui. Mais rien ne vint. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et n'avait plus cessé.

C'était vendredi soir, Crowley avait fermé son attraction, et le nuit tombait lentement sur le camp de forain qui devenait de plus en plus silencieux. Tout comme Castiel. Victor s'étira puis dit, après avoir avalé une bouchée du pain qui leur avait servi de repas:

- Dis, comment tu crois que ça va être, l'Indiana..?

Castiel, qui n'avait rien avalé, secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix rauque:

- Probablement pas génial... Mais tu vas adorer. Comme toujours.  
- Tu semble bien triste, Cassie, dit-il en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers son compagnon:

- Tu te souviens de Dean Winchester?  
- Un peu, mon neveu. J'ai discuté avec lui, tu te rappelle? Sans compter les fois où tu m'as parlé de lui...  
- Il n'est pas revenu depuis mercredi soir.  
- Et donc?  
- Et il ne reviendra pas avant qu'on parte.

Victor jeta un regard à la miche de pain de Castiel et celui-ci la lui tendit. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et demanda:

- Okay, le gentil garçon ne reviendra pas. Et alors?  
- Je l'aimais bien.  
- Hmm. Pour sûr, il nous traitait bien. Si on oublie la première rencontre.  
- Ouais... Il va me manquer. Je crois.

Victor étouffa son rire dans le pain alors qu'il y mordait d'un air affamé, puis dit:

- Et moi j'en suis certain.  
- Quoi?  
- Tu sais ce qui va me manquer, à moi? La chaleur... C'était plutôt chouette ici. Il fait froid, en Indiana?

Castiel soupira avant de lui répondre:

- Plus froid qu'ici, en tout cas. On se rapproche de la frontière.  
- Celle avec le Canada?

L'Ange hocha la tête et son ami se tortilla sur place:

- Tu crois qu'on va aller au Canada, après?  
- J'en ai aucune idée, Victor.  
- J'aimerais bien aller au Canada...

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait. Il y était né, après tout. Ils avaient récupéré Victor dans la banlieue de Calgary, la première et dernière fois qu'ils avaient planté leur tente au Canada. Castiel savait que Victor avait le mal du pays. S'ils arrivaient à s'échapper, il était à peu près sûr qu'il fuirait vers la frontière. Castiel irait en France. Il rêvait de mettre les pieds à Paris. Violetta et Daisy, les soeurs siamoises, avaient été montrées à Paris pendant un temps. Et elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur la capitale française, ainsi que sur les français en général. Si on oubliait les passages sur les hommes -Daisy et Violetta étaient ainsi, elles aimaient les hommes. Peut être un peu trop- on en sortait avec un magnifique tableau. Et, depuis des années, Castiel voulait vérifier de ses yeux ces rumeurs.

Victor et lui n'échangèrent plus un mot, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, tournés vers un pays autre que celui ci, avec un meilleur avenir que le leur. Les heures s'écoulèrent et, alors que le camp s'endormi profondément. Castiel, qui n'avait que très peu dormi les nuits précédente, avait finalement cédé face aux supplications de son corps épuisé, et dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule sous son abri.

Victor ne dormait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait mentionné le Canada, ses souvenirs d'enfance se bousculaient dans son esprit, souvenirs du temps où sa mère mettait tout en oeuvre pour cacher les "anomalies" de son fils bien-aimé au reste du monde. Cela lui manquait. Le Canada, sa mère, l'amour. Il en avait perdu l'habitude. Alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec un brin de paille, un bruit à l'extérieur de la tente le fit se redresser. Tout était censé être silencieux, à cette heure. Si on oubliait le clapotement de la pluie sur la toile de tente. Le bruit se rapprocha et Victor se leva, aux aguets. Il s'accroupit et s'approcha de la toile, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Un pan de tissus se souleva et un sac à dos fut glissé dans la tente. Victor inclina la tête sur le côté, fixant le sac des ses yeux d' -ci fut rapidement rejoint par un homme, que le Démon reconnut instantanément. Il se redressa, saisissant les barreaux et découvra ses canines dans un sourire sincère:

- Winchester.

Dean se releva et essuya son pantalon d'un geste en jetant un regard à Victor:

- Garde la en veilleuse, tu veux?

Il hocha la tête alors que Dean allumait sa lampe torche et dirigeait le faisceau vers la cage de Castiel.

- Castiel est là?  
- Où veux-tu qu'il soit... Je croyais que tu ne devais pas revenir...

Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau:

- Il t'a dit?  
- On est tout seuls, presque toute la journée... Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit. Au moins pour faire la conversation.  
- Il faut le réveiller, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de son sac.  
- Ouaip. Faut que tu lui fasse des adieux dignes de ce nom.

Dean sortit une grosse pince coupante et quelques vêtements. Il s'approcha de la cage de Victor, un béret et une paire de lunette de soleil à la main, puis il les lui tendit:

- Je viens pas faire mes adieux. Je viens vous sortir de là. Enfile ça et réveille Castiel. Et coince ta queue dans ton pantalon. Le plus discret vous serez, le mieux ce sera.

Victor enfila lunette et béret, prenant soin de cacher ses cornes sous celui-ci, puis il lança un bout du pain qui lui restait sur l'abri de l'Ange.

- Cas. Castiel, réveille toi.

Castiel sortit de sa cachette, encore à moitié endormi, et grogna:

- Victor, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Dean, qui étudiait de près le cadenas et la chaîne qui gardaient les cages fermées.

- Dean...  
- Salut, Castiel, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- On se casse d'ici, dit Victor en glissant sa queue dans une des jambes de son pantalon.

Les yeux de l'Ange naviguèrent entre les deux hommes pour finalement s'ancrer sur Dean, qui venait de saisir la pince pour s'attaquer aux épaisses anses du cadenas.

- Mais... Pour aller où?  
- Déjà, chez moi. On improvisera ensuite.

Du pied, il poussa un manteau vers les breeaux de Castiel, grimaçant alors qu'il mettait toute sa force à briser l'épais cadenas:

- Planque tes ailes là dessous.  
- Je doute que ça les cache en entier...  
- J'm'en balance, planque les.

Castiel se décida à obéir et enfila le trench-coat en prenant garde de bien replier ses ailes sous celui-ci. Victor eut un rire moqueur:

- Super, Cas, maintenant, tu ressemble à un bossu.

Dean arrêta un instant de s'acharner, reprenant son souffle, et jeta un oeil à Castiel:

- Ouais, mais vaut mieux être bossu qu'ailé, si tu veux mon avis.

L'Ange haussa les sourcils et désigna le cadenas du menton:

- Tu te fatiguerais moins si tu t'attaquais à la chaîne en elle même.

Dean lui lança un regard noir et chuchota nerveusement:

- Et bien, excuse moi, mais c'est la première fois que je vole des monstres. Tu préfères peut être le faire?

Victor rit de nouveau, visiblement excité par la perspective de fuir, et remarqua, alors que Dean tentait de couper la chaîne:

- Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, vous deux.  
- Plutôt crever, commenta Dean alors que la chaîne cédait enfin.

Le bruit metallique déchira le silence nocturne, mais Dean ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il n'avait révéillé personne. Il saisit son sac et y fourra sa pince. Celle-ci fut rapidement rejoint par la lampe torche. Il souleva de nouveau la toile et murmura:

- Tout le monde dehors. Illico.

Victor ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à l'extérieur. Castiel hésita une seconde, puis sa conscience le secoua. Il avait toujours rêvé de s'enfuir. Et voilà qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire avec Dean Winchester. Il rejoignit Victor hors de la tente, ses ailes traînant dans la boue au passage. Dean les rejoignit et, après un regard de reproche à l'Ange, il descendit le trench-coat sur le dos de celui-ci.

- Ma voiture est un peu plus loin, chuchota-t-il. Soyez discrets.

Ils traversèrent la fête foraine endormie à moitié accroupis. Castiel sentait son coeur s'emballer à chaque mouvement, à chaque bruit. Ils risquaient gros. Tous les trois. Dean risquait la prison et eux seraient sans doute sévèrement punis par Crowley.  
Ils aperçurent enfin l'Impala de Dean, et celui-ci ouvrit rapidement les portières, faisant signes aux deux "monstres" de monter. Castiel s'installa à l'arrière alors que Victor prit la place du passager. L'angoisse qui ensserrait la poitrine de l'Ange ne se dissipa que lorsque la silhouette de la fête avait complétement disparue dans l'obscurité.  
Dean jeta un oeil à son rétroviseur puis souffla:

- Okay... Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ce soit aussi simple.

Castiel se retourna pour regarder par le pare-brise puis lui demanda sur le même ton:

- C'était pas un peu _trop_ facile...?

Victor secoua la tête:

- On s'est très bien débrouillés. On aurait presque pu croire qu'on avait un plan.

Dean lui jeta un regard rapide puis sourit:

- "_Presque_"...

L'Ange regarda son compagnon poser les yeux sur les maisons qui défilaient dans la rue, puis il remua pour s'appuyer sur la banquette derrière Dean, tentant de trouver une position pas trop désagréable pour ses ailes.

- Dean...

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

- Merci d'être revenu...  
- Je pouvais pas partir comme ça. Et ça me rendait malade de vous savoir enfermés, forcés à aller en Indiana... Alors qu'on est tellement mieux ici...  
- On fait quoi, maintenant...?

Dean tourna à droite à une intersection et grimaça:

- J'en sais rien... Je pensais vous emmener chez moi.  
- Oui, tu as déjà dit ça. Mais après.  
- J'en sais rien, Castiel. On va déjà attendre que Crowley quitte la Californie.

Castiel étouffa un rire amer:

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va partir? Il décrochera pas sans nous. Nous sommes ses attractions principales.  
- On est des vedettes, mon pote, commenta Victor.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Dean, et celui-ci coupa le moteur. Ils descendirent rapidement et entrèrent dans la demeure au petit trot. Une fois le Démon entré, Dean referma la porte à double tour derrière lui. Il ferma tous les rideaux du rez de chaussée puis soupira en allumant enfin la lumière:

- Okay... Je crois qu'on est bons. On devrait être tranquilles jusqu'à demain, au moins.

Victor ricana puis retira béret et lunettes avant de se lancer à l'exploration de sa demeure provisoire. Castiel envoya un regard plein de reproches à leur hôte. Celui-ci haussa les épaules:

- Quoi?  
- On _devrait_ être tranquilles? J'aimerais que tu sois sûr, Dean.  
- Ecoute, personne ne sait que vous êtes là. Personne ne peut le savoir, d'accord? On ne risque rien tant qu'on reste ici, et tant que personne ne vous voit.

L'Ange se mordit la lèvre et Dean le prit par les épaules:

- Détends toi, Castiel. Profite de ta liberté.

Il lui retira son trench-coat et le lança sur le canapé, avant de s'exclamer:

- Vous voulez manger un truc?

Victor ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit dans la cuisine avec entrain:

- Je meurs de faim, Winchester!

Castiel soupira et détendit légèrement ses ailes salies par leur expédition. Ça avait été si rapide, ça avait semblé si rapide qu'il avait de la peine à y croire. Il était libre. Plus en cage, tout au moins. Un sourire souleva enfin la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses deux compagnons dans la cuisine.  
Il était libre. Plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Grâce à Dean Winchester.

* * *

****Je ne me suis pas relue et, vous allez dire que je me répète, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit du caca mou sur la fin...

Voili voilou... J'vous souhaite une bonne dernier semaine et demie de boulot avant les vacances (pour ceux qui suivent les vacances scolaires) :D


End file.
